


Haunted Houses

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: You're an Avenger and most things don't scare you ... except haunted houses. You end up with your crush, Bucky, in a haunted house and though you're frightened, you survive. He teases you afterwards, and you flirt right back with him.





	Haunted Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is written after Civil War and everyone is living their happy lives.  
> Warnings: swearing, haunted houses, “dead” people (like people working at the haunted house dresses like the dead), creepy children (also at the haunted house)

Aliens? Didn’t phase you. Psychotic scientists? Pft. But haunted houses? With  _ ghosts _ ? And  _ zombies _ ? And creepy children usually with  _ chainsaws _ ?! No thank you. Which is why you were wondering what the hell you were doing visiting a series of haunted houses with your fellow Avengers.

Walking towards the haunted mansion, you jumped when a person wearing a mask,

holding a chainsaw walked near you, “What the actual hell am I doing here?” you muttered under your breath.

Natasha was walking next to you and she laughed at your actions, “C’mon, Y/N, it’s all in fun.”

“Fun?” you raised a brow at her, “This is not my idea of fun! This is bullshit.”

She gave you a look, “Hush you and watch your language. You know the money’s going to charity. Besides,” she grinned mischievously at you, “It’ll give you a chance to cosy up to a certain super soldier.”

It was your turn to give a look, “Please,” you were getting into the lineup for the mansion, “no one believes that I’m legitimately frightened,” you frowned, “which sucks because I am!” 

Someone approached you from behind and tapped your shoulder prompting you to let out a small shriek.

Thankfully, it was only Bucky and Steve but they couldn’t help but laugh at you.

“Really, Y/N?” Steve shook his head at you, “you really that scared?” his tone implied that he thought you were exaggerating.

You felt your face heat up and you bit your lip, “Unfortunately, yes. This stuff scares me more than I’d like to admit.” The line was moving forward and you felt yourself getting more and more anxious and you began rocking on the balls of your feet trying to expend some of that nervous energy.

“Just us four this time?” asked Natasha, looking around for the others.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, some of the others are taking a break, some are at the hayride. This is the one that takes the pictures throughout, right?” You all nodded and he continued, “So I guess it’s good that we all signed those waivers to use our images.”

Natasha smiled, “Last year, Tony’s face made the front cover of no less than three major magazines!” She laughed, “Guess that’s why he’s avoiding this one this year.”

You were so focused on watching your surroundings that you didn’t notice how close Bucky had gotten to you until his voice was directly in your ear. “Relax, Y/N,” you jumped and he put his hand on your waist to keep you still, “it’s just pretend.”

You glared at him but before you could respond, it was your turn to go in. Up until now, you had all gone together as a group but this time, the guy standing at the entrance held out his hand to stop you.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Scott mansion. Please enter two at a time.”

“What?” your jaw dropped, starting to panic, “Wh-why can’t we go all together?”

He leaned forward, “Divide and conquer,” he smiled maniacally.

Natasha quickly grabbed Steve’s arm and walked turning to you and winking, “See you on the other side!”

_ Oh fuck _ .

Bucky grinned at you, “Looks like it’s just you and me, doll.”

You nodded, unable to find your voice when he took your hand, leading you in.

Immediately, the door slammed shut behind you and you yelped. The room was pitch dark and if you weren’t gripping onto Bucky’s hand, you wouldn’t have known where he even was.

“Bucky?” you whimpered, “ _ Please _ don’t let go of my hand!”

“You’re really that scared, huh?”

You nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t see you, “Let’s just get out of here.”

The lights started to flash showing you a hallway and the far end of the room. You let Bucky lead the way and you just knew that something was going to jump out at you at the start of the hallway. 

You weren’t disappointed - only, instead of jumping at you, something grabbed at your feet.

“Oh my God!” you shrieked, jumping up and down trying to get away. You knew the more you reacted the more of a target you were making yourself but you couldn’t help it.

Bucky, on the other hand, was giggling at you jumping around, “You look like a grasshopper!”

“I swear to God, if I make it out of here alive, I’m gonna murder Tony,” you muttered, catching your breath.

“C’mon,” Bucky tugged your hand, still giggling, “This way.”

You continued to let Bucky lead you down twists and turns, shrieking every time something jumped out at you and jumping every time something grabbed at you.

You came to a room that was designed as the kitchen. Before entering, there was someone dressed as a dead chef standing there waiting.

“Welcome to dinner. Please, take a seat and enjoy your meal - it’s to die for!” 

You rolled your eyes and Bucky chuckled at you, pulling out a chair for you to sit on.

“You’re kidding me, right? We’re not actually gonna sit here!”

Bucky smirked at you, “He told us to sit so we sit.”

“We’re sitting ducks!” You were going to say something else when you heard what sounded like a music box playing. “Oh, hell no!” you jumped up, grabbing Bucky’s hand, “Let’s go let’s go  _ let’s go _ ! Please!” At that moment, you looked over Bucky’s shoulder and saw a little girl standing there. Only she wasn’t a regular little girl, she looked like she was dead and she was carrying what looked like a bloody axe over her shoulder. When you made eye contact with her, she smiled at you and you froze in your spot.

“Y/N?” Bucky gave you a shake, “you okay?”

You shook your head no and he turned his head to follow your line of vision. 

Upon seeing the little girl, he visibly paled, “Okay, yeah, that’s creepy. Let’s go.”

He tugged at your arm but you were frozen to your spot.

“Y/N, do I have to carry you out of here?”

You moved your head, just barely, to nod, “Yes,” you whispered.

He threw you over his shoulder and began walking at a brisk pace. Unfortunately for you, your head was facing the creepy girl and you were forced to watch her walking after you. Finally, you pounded on Bucky’s back, “Put me down!” you shrieked, “she’s gaining on us!” when suddenly she stopped following you and waved goodbye.

He put you down and you paused for a moment to get your bearings. “Fuck! Creepy kids are the  _ worst _ !”

“Absolutely. That was awful,” he looked around, “It looks as if the exit is up ahead. You wanna go in front?”

You bit your lip, thinking about it. On the one hand, you’d be prime victim for the things to grab and scare you but on the other hand, you’d be out faster. “Yeah,” you nodded, convincing yourself, “I’ll go first.” Taking a deep breath you began to speed walk towards the exit; eyes forward, you didn’t allow yourself to look anywhere except at the exit sign. Right when you reached the door, you were grabbed from behind. Closing your eyes, you screeched in fear, “No no no no!” you shook your head back and forth and pushed through the door, finally making it outside where Nat and Steve were waiting for you.

When Natasha saw your face, she hurried over to you, “Oh my God, Y/N! Are you okay?”

You were shaking and it didn’t help that Bucky ran out behind you laughing at you.

“Oh wow, she was completely petrified!” he wheezed, “I can’t even believe it!”

Both you and Natasha gave him dirty looks.

“I’m done. I’m done with these houses, mansions, and whatever else is happening here!” you announced, “I’ll be in the cafeteria. The brightly lit cafeteria!” you stomped away, embarrassed but still upset over that damned haunted mansion.

On the ride back to the Tower, you remained quiet. 

Natasha came to sit next to you, “So that didn’t work out how I anticipated.”

You shot her a dirty look, “You think?” you whispered.

“I didn’t realize just how scared you would actually be. You’re usually so tough.”

Shrugging, you muttered, “Yeah, well, this stuff scares me. And I just know I won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

Taking your hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze, “I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s fine. Just remember, when I can’t sleep tonight, I’m coming to your room for company!”

She laughed at you and bumped your shoulder with hers, “I can suggest someone else’s room.” 

You flipped her off.

 

***

As predicted, that night, you couldn’t sleep. You ended up in the kitchen making yourself a cup of camomile tea to help soothe your nerves and you were sitting there when you heard someone walk in in behind you, startling you.

You heard him chuckle before you saw him, “Sorry, Y/N. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Fuck off, Bucky,” you smiled sweetly at him. You motioned to the kettle, “Water’s still hot if you want a tea.”

“Nope,” he shook his head, sitting down across from you, grinning at you. He put his takeaway cup down on the table and you noticed his arms were full of something.

You raised a brow, “Where are you coming from?”

He laughed, “I went out for a tea and grabbed some reading material, seeing how I seem to be up for the night.”

Nodding at him, you stood up, “Well, I’m gonna head back to my room. Have a good night, Bucky.”

“Y/N,” Bucky started as you were leaving,  **_“Your O face is blasted across every major magazine in the world, by the way.”_ **

You froze, “What?”

He laughed at you, putting down a bunch of magazine on the table. “You made the covers this year.”

On the covers of the magazines was your face, and you looked ridiculous. The picture must’ve been taken as you were exiting the haunted mansion; eyes closed, mouth open, hair askew.

You felt your face heat up but you laughed, “Oh, Bucky, that’s not my O face,” you grinned at him, “but let me know if you ever want to see it.” 

His jaw dropped and you winked at him before walking away, giggling to yourself.


End file.
